


Give me my ring back

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Soft Kim Seungmin, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Seungmin doesn't want to admit it. But he just can't go back to the feelings he had in the past. Everybody is going to Minho for a hug, for whatever, because he's always been like that. A weird guy with a soft side for everyone, but Seungmin never wanted to be the center of his attention. But being patted on the head, kissed on the forehead like the others now was tempting. Getting Minho's attention was becoming a necessity.In other words, Minho jokes a lil too much about their divorce despite the fact they stated they kinda remarried and Seungmin craves his hyung attention.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Give me my ring back

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this little fic I’ve written in like 2 days. It’s a little one shot nothing more. You can read this as romantic as well, but I wrote this to be more platonic. You do you.  
> I've been thinking about soft Seungmin for days and I wanted to try it cuz he such a sweet baby.  
> And Minho is the best hyung and I aodre him so so much.

It’s been a third time this week and Seungmin has had enough.

Enough of the others’ teasing but especially Minho’s.

He got it. They are divorced. And now remarried. And it’s funny. To tease about it. Fans love it as well and refer to them like that. And the other members do too. But somehow it rubbed him the wrong way.

Maybe because they didn’t act like they are married. They didn’t have that intimacy.

And it was ok.

Till it wasn’t.

Because Minho felt so far away from him.

And it never bothered him before, but now something was off.

They never were that whipped for each other anyways, if you compare them to Chan and Felix or even Changbin and Jeongin.

They were ok, but never _that_ close.

Not that close like Minho was to Jisung. Or 3racha.

And it was not like he didn’t like his hyung or cuddles, but Minho was so odd and difficult to please mostly of times.

It wasn’t a big problem for him tho at first.

He could always go cuddle with Hyunjin or Changbin and feel at ease. But something about Minho not being that approachable made Seungmin always ache for more contact.

Especially because Minho became very touchy the last few months.

But the younger didn’t get the opportunity to spend more time with him. And Seungmin always blamed the schedules and the stress over the new comeback. But now that they were less busy, it was really becoming evident how much he ignored the problem he had with Minho.

And he was being self-conscious about it every time Jisung got a kiss on his forehead, every time Hyunjin got back hugged and every time he cuddled with their leader.

Stupid Changbin making kissy faces at him and getting what he wanted and stupid Hyunjin whining about stupid dramas and getting all their hyung attention.

And it’s not like he wasn’t grateful for everyone’s else skinship. Felix always made him feel so at ease and so did Changbin and Hyunjin.

But the fact that everyone around them kept on joking about being divorced and remarried made him think about it even more. And Minho took it so seriously too, more times than he can count on his fingers. And it started to pain him how much he craved interaction with him, especially when there were no cameras around them.

So Seungmin felt all this and said nothing at all to no one.

And today wasn’t about to be different.

Because they could finally breathe a little more now and today as well was the day they were all at the dorms. This meant sleeping till noon and maybe clean the rooms.

He knew for sure that Chan cleaned the kitchen because he hated mess in there, but the rooms, and by rooms he meant the one Jisung sleept in, needed a bit of work.

And it wasn’t even 8am but Seungmin was so overwhelmed by his many thoughts that decided to step out of his bed and go eat something.

Hyunjin was still sleeping and he really wanted to take pictures of his face and post them on Instagram for all the fans to see.

He lingered a bit more than usual just to look closely at his calm expression while asleep.

 _Beautiful_.

Even like this Hyunjin took his breath away.

He moves to the other bed but was empty.

_Minho awake this early in the morning?_

That was strange.

Maybe he got up to go sleep with Jisung or Chan. He often did so these days.

He decided to ignore the pit in his stomach and go to the bathroom and wash his face with cold water, because he needed to wake up and stop overthinking.

After a while he saw Hyunjin going to the other bathroom.

 _Another one awake this early_.

He really hoped to find him later in the kitchen but that’s not the case. He probably got straight right back to their room or to sleep with Jeongin.

Because in the kitchen there was only one member, the one he thought he will not really meet this early up.

And his hyung didn’t seem to notice him right away. He was making breakfast and not only for him, noticing the three glasses on the counter.

Seungmin entered the kitchen quietly but Minho already stared in his direction.

“You can’t sleep huh?” the only thing he said.

“You neither I see.” he heard himself answering quickly.

”True,” it sounded more like a hum than a real word but Seungmin got it anyways ”you need something?” asked again while sitting at the table with a lot of sweets and what Seungmin thought was hot milk.

“Don’t know, I want to eat something but I’m not sure what.” He said and sat as well.

There was not tension but he felt awkward being alone with him, with the _reason_ he was awake this early.

”Tell me if you want cookies before I eat them all.” Minho said but is already eating one, eyes still fixed on him.

“Felix’s?” Seungmin leaned on the table to check on them.

“Yes” Minho answered after drinking some of his milk, never stopping looking him in the eyes.

Seungmin didn’t even think about the answer and just said it.

”I want them.”

”Open.” Minho told him with a smile. Nothing similar to a grin, not even a smirk. Just a little smile.

”Open what?” he asked confused.

“Your mouth baby” he giggled.

 _Giggled_.

Not a laugh, not a mocking smile, not even an evil one, just a little giggle. And Seungmin felt his stomach almost do a backflip.

”W-what?” he stuttered, more at the pet name than what he was told to do.

”Open your mouth so I can give you cookies.” He said once more, showing the cookie in his hand.

”Why? I can feed myself just well you know?” he was even more confused right now.

” _Yah!_ ” he almost burst out.

That sound made Seungmin’s head spin a little and he didn’t even know why but it just did. Maybe the fact that it was referred to him, they were alone, but maybe mostly because he made a cute face, a cute face _to him_.

Minho took the cookie between his hand and mimicked an _aah_ , telling him to basically obey and open his mouth.

“Why?” he snorted, a bit louder.

“Aren’t we remarried already? That’s me being a good wife.” he said as if stating a matter of fact.

And Seungmin felt like the room began to sway, yet again.

Minho was still holding the cookie at him, impatiently.

He really was shameless. Saying that, like nothing matters.

Like they even spend that much together outside schedules.

But Seungmin wanted that.

Wanted to spend so much time with his hyung, to cuddle, to feel him close, to speak to him and tease him and _fuck_ maybe even be kissed by him.

And suddenly, it was too much.

His voice, his presence, the way his eyes kept on burring into him, scanning every single movement.

“Are we?” he found his voice to be tiny all of a sudden.

Minho heard him well, judging by the expression he made.

_That fucking grin._

Yes, he heard him pretty well.

He probably was waiting for that very specific phrase.

“Of course, we are. Now open up.” He offered the cookie once again, and Seungmin was about to cry.

But he did not.

He did open his mouth tho.

And Minho gave him cookies, and he was all smiley while Seungmin was so lightheaded but at the same time so tense.

And Minho knew.

He had to know.

By the way he stared at him, the way he smiled every time Seungmin ate what he gave him, drinked every time was being offered the mug.

 _He knows every time_.

“Sit on my lap.” he said out of nowhere, watching Seungmin with his big eyes and an undecipherable expression.

“Why?” he’s took so aback by everything Minho was doing right now, but this was too much.

He wanted to see the younger cry from frustration so bad at this point. He was playing with him and Seungmin didn’t want to back up.

“Because I want you to.”

Seungmin was so flustered, but he got up eventually and placed himself in front of Minho, and he just pulled him in his lap. Seungmin let out a startled noise and lowered his head.

He couldn’t look him in the eyes. _God_ , he couldn’t even look at his face.

But he knew Minho’s gaze is all over him. He felt so naked.

Seungmin didn’t even know where to put his hands. And Minho noticed and moved to take them in his and put them over his own chest.

Seungmin combusted right there. His ears were so red he felt them burning, as much as his face.

Minho was having fun.

He for sure was having so much fun.

“You don’t call me baby anymore?” he started “You used to do it all the time, now what?” and it was his usual teasing tone “Cat got your tongue?” at that Seungmin flinched and met his eyes.

And Minho was smiling.

“I-” Seungmin’s words died in his throat.

”Oh, you want hyung’s attention?” now Minho was observing him with his piercing eyes ”that’s what you want baby?” that pet name again ”attention? cuddles? kisses?” even though the tone was teasing, Minho wasn’t mean.

Seungmin felt it in the way his eyes wandered on his face. His fingers were tickling his hips and his waist.

 _Fucking exposed_.

“ _hyung_ ” Seungmin mumbled and hided his face in the space between his neck and his shoulder.

“You know you should ask nicely. Ask me to cuddle you. Ask me to spend time with you.” Minho was being demanding which meant he was almost over torturing him.

“ _Please_ ” was the only thing he said, his voice cracking and he almost cringed at himself for being like this, but it finally worked in shutting Minho up.

In fact, he did enough. He basically broke him.

“I teased you too much baby?” he asked, his voice still infused with a fake sympathy tone.

“Hyung please” Seungmin managed to say, surprised at himself for still being able to talk.

“Please what?”

“I wanna spend time with you” _again_ , his voice just a tiny whisper, but Minho heard him clearly.

“Now, was it that hard?” he signed.

Seungmin snapped out of his shyness to meet his hyung’s eyes.

Minho’s ones were fond now. He stopped teasing for real this time. And Seungmin seemed to have regained his voice a little more.

“Yes, cuz you tease too much.” He hit him a bit on the shoulder.

“You do that too.” Minho ignored his hands, now both on his shoulders.

“It’s funny.” he admitted.

Because it was true. Teasing the others was funny. Teasing _Minho_ was funny.

“It is” Minho said, all sweet, cupping his cheeks and smiling. _At him_. Like he was the only person in the world.

 _That’s what the others feel_.

That’s the feeling of being taken care of.

Of being _loved_ by him.

And he _loved_ every single bit of it.

Minho then tapped on his cheek with the thumb, like asking for permission to do something.

And whatever it was Seungmin let him do it.

His eyes now closed, Minho melted at the sight.

 _Again_ , his intuition was correct.

Seungmin needed him. Wanted to just be with him.

And just like that Minho kissed his forehead lightly, one little peck. But it was enough for Seungmin to let go of everything. Like a big weight was lifted off his back.

Lifted by _him_.

He opened his eyes to meet Minho’s and the latter now watched him, worried.

“What?” his voice back to normal.

“Ask.”

And Seungmin was surprised again by how good Minho was at reading people.

How good he knew them, knew _him_.

How good his hands on his cheeks felt, cuz they were still there, caressing his face and sometimes pressing on his mole.

“We are remarried so you can ask.” at that Seungmin blushed hard.

And Minho noticed almost immediately.

“You’re making that face again” he was careful now, one hand on his and the other still on his cheek, his thumb on the corner of his eye “it makes you uncomfortable?” his voice sweeter than ever.

Seungmin shacked his head.

“You can ask even if we are still divorced.” and like that he was on the verge of crying again but still managed to say something.

He just didn’t care anymore if he looked pathetic.

“Maybe you don’t want to.”

“I thought that it made you uncomfortable” Minho said, a bit laughing, not moving his eyes from the younger’s “or you just wanted space but after a while I began to notice that you eyed me somehow differently but you never asked” he then brought his hand to his lips, only a feather like kiss.

“You lost sleep because of me?” Minho smirked a little, teasing again.

_How the fuck?!_

Minho knew he was right, but gave him time to answer.

At that Seungmin felt brave.

Minho was giving him time, was interested in what he had to say. And it made him happy and proud and happy again.

“Yeah and I wanna go back to sleep.”

Minho smiled at that and pressed his lips to his fingers, harder this time.

“Wanna sleep with me?”

“In your bed?”

Minho hummed and Seungmin pretended to think about it for a bit but nodded in the end.

Only when he smiled back, Minho told him to get off his lap but after he was on his feet he offered Seungmin to get on his back this time and take him to their room.

Seungmin let out a short puff of air that went unnoticed by the older, who was slowly letting him get down to get back in bed.

Minho got in there first and scooped a bit to let some space for the younger to get under the blanket and cuddle him.

His head on his chest and one arm on his torso, still trying to understand how to not feel completely out of place in that position.

Minho got him closer and kissed his head then breathed out.

Almost like he was holding in.

“I feel so weird here with you like this” Seungmin heard himself say that like it is right to do so, be honest with him.

Minho kissed his head again.

“Everyone gets their time with you and I just need to get comfortable I guess”

“Should I tease again to get you in the mood?”

“I-in the mood for what?” he almost choked, leaning up.

Minho was not paying him attention tho. Almost like he was not speaking to him. He kept on lingering on the top bed, like he didn’t even say a thing a moment ago.

“I don’t know, but you look like you’re about to spit your heart out” he finally said then.

Seungmin knew his heart was going miles per second but he couldn’t help it.

Minho was beautiful. And it was no surprise. But he was so beautiful with his messy hair, his lips redder than usual and a neck perfect to nuzzle into.

“Just stay here, I’m not gonna eat you.” finally, to give him a sweet smile “unless you want me to, of course.”

That giggle again. Seungmin felt the tears creep in the corner of his eyes but tried to not let it show, then hided his face in his neck, inhaling Minho’s scent.

 _Sweet_.

And warm.

And he couldn’t get enough.

And Minho let him, running a hand through his hair and kissing his head again, slowly.

The younger in his arms like home.

Minho wanted this for so long but was so bad at reading him.

Minho wanted as well. Craved him as well. And was trying his best to let him know.

Another kiss, this time closer to his forehead and Seungmin let out a whine, wanting more.

So his hyung delivered.

First cupping his face.

Seungmin was not surprised this time. He waited for it and opened his eyes, maintaining eye contact for a couple of seconds or so, then squeezing them shut when he realized Minho is moving closer to kiss his nose.

He whined again, this time louder and Minho laughed softly.

Not at him, Seungmin knows it.

“You want to be babied so much” another kiss on the nose “baby” another on his cheek “my baby” another on his forehead.

Seungmin waited for him to stop, and opened his eyes again.

Minho was there, still cupping his face, his ears a bit red, a fond smile on his lips.

And he shattered into pieces.

That smile was at fault.

How could Minho be like that?

Mellifluous.

Good for him.

Gentler than ever.

For him.

Fucking him up in every possible way.

Making everything around them disappear.

Tears started streaming down his face, not much but enough for Minho to worry a little and hug him close.

His crying was quiet. But the way Minho was pulling him closer, kissed his face all over and mumbled sweet nothings in between made him want to scream.

Some time passes and he was calmer now, the older still holding him and playing with his fingers.

“You’re not gonna start calling me baby from now on in front of everyone, right?”

“Bet!” the older winked ( _at him_ ), a final peck on the corner of his mouth.

Then he closes his eyes and intertwines his fingers with the younger’s.

He really was sly.

Getting under his skin like that.

Embarrassing him to the max.

But Seungmin _loved_ it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want.


End file.
